Mistakes Are Made
by paintball331
Summary: Annabeth has been dreaming of this night ever since she started dating her longtime boyfriend Percy Jackson. But after those 4 words are said, will their relationship be enough to hold through the challenges and hardship coming their way? Percabeth, Mortal-AU, OOC, Rushed.
1. Starting it All

**Hello everybody and welcome to my first chapter of Mistakes Are Made, which is a Percy Jackson fanfiction. Of course you already knew that, why else would you read this story. Anyways, for all you Pokemon/Amourshipping lovers, please read my other current story called Lumiose High, by the time I upload this I will be somewhat done Chapter 11. As said in the description, this will be a Mortal-AU. This is kind of the prologue so bear with me. Some characters will be OOC, it will seem rushed since I am a trash writer. Enough rambling, onto the story lads!**

 **I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Annabeth has been waiting for this day her entire life, ever since she was a little girl she dreamt of this moment. Her longtime boyfriend standing on one knee with both hands holding a box with the ring inside. It was elegant and beautiful, the band was a shiny gray colour while the diamond it was holding was . I could feel everyone's eyes in the restaurant on me, just waiting for my answer.

"Percy..." She spoke out softly.

"Look Annabeth...You don't have to say it if you don't want to. I'll understand, it's your choice. I won't force you to say it."

She looked up and made contact with his attractive sea green eyes. She always got mesmerized just looking at them. She loved him after all.

"Yes, yes I will marry you!"

Percy just looked at Annabeth with wide eyes before she crashed her lips on his. Pouring in love and passion into the kiss before they had to breath. They parted enough to allow Percy to slide the ring onto her finger.

Annabeth felt some tears run down her cheeks as Percy pulled her into another kiss as the applauding from the other people in the restaurant faded away. All she cared about was her future with Percy.

* * *

She stared at the ring on her finger as Percy was driving his car. Ten years ago, finding her knight in shining armour seemed like a fantasy. She was always that nerdy girl that everyone made fun of. But when she met her Seaweed Brain, he saw past her flaws and only saw her for what she truly was. That's why she easily fell in love with him.

Percy parked into the driveway, Being the Wise Girl she is, she didn't notice him get out of the car and open my door.

"Annabeth, I know you love the ring but you need to get out of the car."

She gave him a playful eye-roll before climbing out and getting wrapped in her fiancé's arms. She grinned and shifted in their embrace so she could face him. He smiled down at her before digging her face into his chest. Enjoying their time together on this happy day.

They stood there for ten minutes. Annabeth then detached herself from her Fiancee and interlocked their hands while running her thumb across the ring. Percy led them onto the couch. after quickly deciding to watch a movie for the rest of the night. They both got up, Annabeth searched for a movie while Percy made the popcorn.

A couple minutes later, Annabeth popped in the movie and Percy came in with the popcorn. Percy laid on the couch and Annabeth rested her head onto his chest. Percy placed the bowl of popcorn on his stomach so it was easily accessible for the both of them.

Before they knew it. Halfway through the movie, they were sound asleep in the same positions as before.

* * *

On the other side of New York City. Another man was plotting something. He failed to get what he deserved and thus, lost the chance in ever getting it. And no doubt he was furious with himself, and with the person who ruined his goals.

He simply sat on his bed and looking through a photo album.

The man grabbed a pair of scissors and took each picture from it's little spot and quietly started to cut the picture in half. In the end, only one face was visible in the cut-up pictures. This man was determined enough to get what should rightfully be his, he was willing to take on any challenge.

After, he opened his bedside table and grabbed a few darts. Picking up a picture and tapping it onto the board. He then threw those darts straight at the picture with as much power and hatred he could muster.

Running out of darts so quickly was not idle.

Sighing, he sat on his bed, and prepared to endure another sleepless night. Like all the other nights before this one.

* * *

 **Yes this was short. But it's the prologue so it's supposed to be short. Anyways, I thought it was well done. I think I kept the man anonymous enough so only a few of you should know who he is. Otherwise, you're going to have to wait to get the full view. I'll update Lumiose High soon, wish all of you a rest of the year. I don't celebrate Christmas. I just like the 2 weeks of no school. Anyways, enjoy, paintball331 out!**


	2. Plotting Ahead

**Alright, chapter 2. I'm happy with the statistics of the first one, considering how much of a crappy writer I am. Nevertheless, I'm not going complain. Have I ever told you I'm horrible in English. No matter how much I pay attention and take notes, I can't write well. I guess writing FanFiction is good practice. Just to clarify, I hate Lukabeth. Worst pairing ever. Second you may ask? Perchel. 2 very bad pairings that should never ever happen. This chapter takes place a week after the first. Anyways onto Chapter 2.**

 **I have a general idea on what's going in the story. Don't even think about a general summary because you're not going to get one.**

 **I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Being engaged to Percy was probably the best thing that ever happened to Annabeth. For some reason, she became more giddy whenever she was near Percy. Definitely not the same Annabeth before she met him. The old Annabeth was a workaholic, isolated, and frankly boring. Percy has definitely a huge game changer in her life.

Annabeth woke up to the smell of pancakes drifting her way. She got up, fixed her pajamas. And walked to the kitchen to see Percy making blue pancakes.

When Percy heard Annabeth's arrival, he turned his head and grinned. Annabeth walked towards him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before snuggling herself into the side of Percy.

"Morning beautiful." Said Percy. Wrapping his right arm around Annabeth and kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied.

Percy let go of her, and told her to sit down as he would be done soon.

Annabeth sat down and played with the ring on her left hand. She couldn't stop admiring it. She started dating Percy on his 16th birthday. And they've been happy ever since, sure they had their fights here and there, but what relationship doesn't? They managed to survive being away from each other in college. That showed how special their bond is.

Annabeth was broken out of her thoughts when Percy set down a plate of pancakes in front of her. She simply smiled at him, poured the syrup, and ate.

Small talk was established, but they didn't want to let discussions ruin this peaceful morning. Before both of them had to go to work.

* * *

"Yes Drew, I'm sorry you had to wait. Yes yes, I love you too. Goodbye." The man said.

Once the call ended, he rolled his eyes. The man shoved his phone into his pocket and continued to walk.

"I don't know why you're still with Drew if you clearly don't like her." Said his friend. The man rolled his eyes once more and kept walking.

"It's all part of the plan, Drew is just a pawn. I'll get rid of her soon." The man said. His friend shrugged his shoulders in a non-caring manner. They both arrived at the building they were heading too. They walked inside and rode the elevator to one of the top floors.

The man and his friend exited the elevator and reached the secretary's desk.

"Hello, do you mind if my colleague and I speak with Annabeth Chase? We have an appointment with her." The man asked.

The secretary smiled, "Of course, what are your names?"

"I'm Luke Castellan, and he is Ethan Nakamura."

"Yes I see. Representatives of Hermes. Just walk through those doors, she should be in there."

Luke didn't even bother to say thank you, he just walked in. Ethan quickly thanked the secretary before hurriedly going after Luke into the office. The woman, Annabeth Chase, was sitting in the chair looking at her laptop. Luke cleared his throat and Annabeth looked up.

"You must be Luke and Ethan, pleasure to meet you two." Annabeth stood up and extended her hand for a handshake. A flash of recognition came over her eyes before quickly going away. Luke saw this, but gladly took it and took a quick glance at Annabeth's clothing. A white blouse, pencil skirt, and flats. She looked much much better than Drew.

"Pleasure is all mine." Luke replied. Ethan just nodded his head before sitting down.

For another hour or so, it was all plain business talk. Though, Luke's mind was far from the business Annabeth wanted.

Soon enough Annabeth's phone rang, that made Luke snap out of his state of thinking and fix his eyes towards the phone. Annabeth picked up her phone and a small smile danced upon her lips.

"Excuse me, it's my Fiancee. Do you mind if I take this?"

At the mention of, "Fiancee." Luke was already grinding his teeth. Ethan sensed his friend's anger and annoyance, he quietly told Annabeth they didn't mind. She stepped out of the room to answer the call.

Once Annabeth was outside, she answered the phone with a smile on her face.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hey Wise Girl. I was thinking lunch, the two of us. I'm just about to enter my break."

Annabeth being Annabeth, she wouldn't pass up an offer to attend lunch with her Husband-To-Be. But she did have clients to attend to. And she didn't want to be rude, she already interrupted their meeting with a phone call.

"Sorry Percy, I'm in a meeting with a client. Maybe later?"

Percy's tone of voice instantly became dejected. He loved spending time with Annabeth.

"Oh alright. Later. Call me okay?"

"Okay bye."

Annabeth sighed and entered the office again. She plopped down in the chair and resumed the meeting like nothing happened.

After the meeting was over, when Luke and Ethan left. And Annabeth proceeded to call Percy and organize a pick-up time.

"I hate Percy Jackson."

"Luke, that's the 5th time you've said that. Relax."

"No, I'm not going to relax. Did you see Annabeth? She was absolutely beautiful."

Ethan sighed. Helping his friend was hopeless. He was literally in love with a girl that he could never get.

"I remember the exact day I lost her. She doesn't even remember me."

* * *

" _Luke. I seriously think we need some time apart. The fighting is to much right now." Annabeth said, with tears forming in her eyes._

 _Luke nodded. He looked behind Annabeth where her friend was waiting, scrolling through his phone. Luke absolutely hated that guy, but he showed restraint, he was Annabeth's long-time friend._

" _But Annabeth. We will get back together, right?"_

 _Annabeth hesitated before answering. Luke saw this. "I don't know Luke. Maybe if you control your anger, we could get back together."_

 _Luke clenched his jaw then nodded again._

" _Do I at least get a kiss good-bye?" Luke asked._

" _Annabeth, it's time to go. Your parents are waiting for you." Percy yelled._

" _Sorry Luke, you're going to have to wait for that kiss."_

 _Then, Annabeth steps away from the doorframe and walks back to the car. Luke, standing there with swimming emotions. Hoping to get her back._

* * *

Well, Luke never got that kiss. Nor did he get her back. They were 15 at this time. Months before Annabeth decided to move onto Percy. Luke wanted to kill Percy for taking Annabeth away from him.

Soon enough, his phone was ringing. By the ringtone, he could tell it was Drew. He couldn't ignore it as she would probably kill him the next time she saw him.

Drew's like that. The super annoying clingy girlfriend.

Of course, how Luke and Drew met up was no surprise. They saw each other at a bar. Luke bought them a couple drinks. Next morning, they're in bed together. But naturally, this was all fake. He just needed Drew for his plan, his plan to get Annabeth back. As soon as he got her, he would dump Drew.

Yes Drew would throw a fit. Probably hit him with some things. Cry, then move onto another boyfriend. Like the other fifty she has had. Most of them only used her for, intimate relations. She was in it for the love. She thought Luke was the one. God was she wrong.

All Luke needed to do was get Percy out of the way. He would cause them to start fighting, and when Annabeth becomes upset, he would swoop in and comfort her. Then, it will all be smooth sailing from there. Oh the joy.

Luke answers the phone, and walks towards the apartment he is sharing with Drew. And prepares for another potential love session.

* * *

 **So this chapter was more of basing off Luke's past. And developing what he wants to do in the present. I hope this was good enough for you guys. Yes it's short but I want to make it short in order for more interest in the story. I have so much going on in my life right now guys. I have exams coming up. My great grandma died a couple days ago. My uncle and his pregnant wife are moving to Canada. It's all so much. Anyways. See you guys later, paintball331 out.**


	3. Alone Time

**Alright, this chapter will have some Percabeth, and some insight on Luke and Drew, it might be short due to my lack of ideas. Actually, Luke might be in this chapter, just because I hate him. That logic makes no sense. Reminder: This is a Percabeth story. I do not support Lukabeth at all. The utter thought of Luke being with Annabeth feels so wrong. Anyways, I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last one. Let's head right in.**

 **I don't own PJO.**

* * *

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

Annabeth looked up from her salad and shook her head.

"No, not really. Something is bothering me." Annabeth replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Percy asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it."

Percy gave her a confused look. "Annabeth, what are you talking about? Just tell me about it."

Annabeth sighed and ran her fingers through her golden curls. She looked around the restaurant and it was peaceful. She also saw parents with their children, those children being to young to be able to go to school. She smiled a bit then looked back at Percy.

"Do you remember Luke, from College?" Annabeth asked.

"Luke Castellan? Blonde hair, scar?"

"Yes, that's him."

Percy nodded which didn't do much to reassure Annabeth.

"What about him?" Percy asked, sipping his drink.

"I met him today."

Percy just cocked an eyebrow. Honestly, Annabeth expected more of a reaction. Maybe to the extent of his spitting out his Cola.

"And?" Percy continued, still cocking an eyebrow.

"Remember Luke used to date me in high school?"

"So?"

Now Annabeth was confused. "Luke used to date me, wouldn't you be a bit jealous?"

"Annabeth, what's in the past is in the past. I'm not just going to go up and punch him or whatever."

Annabeth still seemed a uncomfortable with working with Luke. When they dated, they fought, a lot. Enough to make their relationship strain and eventually snap.

Of course, she met Percy when they were twelve, and Luke when she was nine. She had a major crush on Luke, she was practically infatuated with him. But then his bad side was revealed, and she started to distance herself from him. Of course that led to their eventual breakup then Annabeth started dating Percy.

"You should've seen the look in his eyes when he saw me." Annabeth shuddered. Clearly remembering the hungry look in his eyes when he first saw her at the meeting. It made Annabeth extremely uncomfortable but she hid it well.

"Annabeth, look at me." Percy took his hands and her and stared directly into those piercing grey eyes. "I trust you, okay? I know you're going to push away Luke if he makes any advances to you. And if he does anything stupid, just give me a call. I'll set him straight."

Annabeth nodded then smiled at her Fiancée. Soon they separated their hands and continued eating their lunch.

* * *

Luke exited Drew's house after their love session. That girl was sure persistent, and annoying. But he had to hold up.

He returned to his home and ordered pizza. He needed some simplicity in his life, after things took a turn for the worst after the breakup years ago. Life wasn't easy, Luke went to more parties, drank more often, involved himself with shady deals. But as soon as he saw Percy propose to Annabeth at the restaurant he was with Drew at, he decided that he needed to take some action.

But the thought of Annabeth marrying Jackson infuriated him. Believe it or not Percy and Luke were both friends, but ever since Annabeth began spending more and more time with Percy. He became jealous and took it out on Annabeth. That's when the constant fighting started, and that's where the treacherous trail to the end of their relationship started.

It was all because of Percy Jackson. The bane of his existence, his worst enemy.

The sound of the doorbell snapped him out of his thoughts, he opened the door, pager for the pizza, then sat down and ate his dinner.

He soon felt his phone buzz. Taking it out of his pocket and looking at the individual calling him, he was frustrated that it was, yet again, Drew calling him. Sighing, he slid his thumb across the screen.

"Hey Lukey." Drew said, in that peppy annoying voice. Luke cringing at the nickname she had given him.

"What do you need Drew?"

"Hm... Oh I was just wondering when you are going to take me out on another date. I enjoyed when we had dinner at that fancy restaurant."

"Drew, we've gone on 3 dates already this week. Maybe next week, on Tuesday. I'll take you out for lunch at that new diner near your workplace."

Luke heard her huff then sigh through the phone. He knew he was getting on her nerves, but he needed to see Annabeth today. He couldn't have Drew ruin his plans.

"Fine, but I'm holding you onto that. Next week, Tuesday. Got it?" Drew responded. Luke had to keep himself from sighing in relief before answering.

"Yes Drew I got it. Now I have to go."

He heard a faint, "I love you," when distancing himself from the phone, then ending the call. He checked the time and knew he had to leave now if he wanted to get where he was going.

Eventually exiting the building, he got in his car. And drove towards the workplace of a blonde, intelligent, architect. In hopes of reaching out to her about the past, and present.

* * *

Calling Annabeth frustrated was an understatement.

She had so much going on in her life, being engaged, managing her work life, Luke.

Luke.

The one person she thought she'd never see again. The one person she thought she loved but didn't.

Seeing him again was like a slap to the face. He changed so much. He was taller, more muscular, cuter.

 _Wait what?_

No way, did she actually say that? Did she really just call Luke, "Cute?" Wow. There she was, sitting at her desk, calling her Ex-Boyfriend, cute.

Sighing, placing her head in her hands. Elbows on the desk. Annabeth silently wished for this day to be over. But fate had other plans.

Soon after, a blonde, blue-eyed man barged through her office doors. Annabeth jolted to the sound of the intrusion, she was shocked to find out that the man was none other than Luke.

"Annabeth," he said breathlessly, "we need to talk. Right now."

Annabeth eyed her former boyfriend carefully. Every part of her body screamed at her to not listen to him. But the curiosity got the best of her, so she leaned forward and gazed into Luke's eyes.

"Alright Luke, what do you want to talk about?"

"Annabeth, I miss you. So much, you can't even imagine how much I've missed you. Everything about you amazes me, I need you back into my arms. I need you back Annabeth, please."

Luke kept rambling but Annabeth didn't care, her mind was stuck on one thing.

 _I need you back Annabeth, please._

She kept thinking and thinking, that she didn't notice Luke swing her chair around to make him face him. But as soon as he lowered himself, so much that he was mere centimetres from her lips. She snapped out of her dream like state. She tried to back away from Luke but he kept his hold onto her chair.

"Please Annabeth, I need you."

He then leans forward, and connects his lips to Annabeth's.

 **Okay that's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to upload, I had things to deal with. Nevertheless here it is. Quick reminder, this is a Percabeth story, but Luke's kiss is a vital part of the story. Although, I hate Lukabeth, it's necessary for the plot line of the story. But I guarantee a Percabeth ending for you guys. Please review, and share. Even though I'm a crap writer. paintball331 out!**


End file.
